Ready, Steady, Wiggle!
Ready, Steady, Wiggle! is the current generation of Wiggles' first TV Show. 2 series, each consisting of 52 episodes, originally aired on ABC in Australia, Four Kids in New Zealand, Sprout (later Universal Kids) in America, and Treehouse TV in Canada. Although many fans refer to these series as TV Series 7 and 8 of The Wiggles, they have never officially been called that, The Wiggles themselves instead consider it to be its own Series 1 and 2. The first series features music videos from the current generation's first three videos, Taking Off!, Furry Tales, Pumpkin Face, as well as new studio clips (also used for Wiggle Time TV's Wiggly Songtime!series) and live songs from an early performance of the Taking Off! Tour. Throughout the series, the original members would make cameo appearances as other characters. Series 2 also features songs from the same three videos as before, as well as Go Santa Go!, Apples & Bananas, Wiggle House, and their 2014 Australia Day Concert performance. Playing other characters this series were Lee Hawkins and Robert Rakete, who had previously guest starred in Wiggle House. Episodes Season 1 (2013) # Miss Polly Had A Dolly # Wake Up, Lachy! # Lachy Shrunk the Wiggles # The Wiggly Singing Symphony # Taba Naba # Wash Your Hands # Spring Has Come # Simon Goes Quackers # Ooey, Ooey Allergies! # A Lot Of Camelot! # Tasty Science # Toot Toot! # Yummy, Yummy! # Invisible Lachy # Let's Go Driving in the Big Red Car! # Excuse Meow! # Let's All Shake! # Beautiful Ballet # Who Am I? # A Hair Disaster! # Pirate Poetry # The Mango Walk # Emma's Missing Bow # We Like Fruit # Is That Lachy? # Hula Hoop Symphony # Clean Your Teeth # Percussion Party # Marty Party # Is That Captain Feathersword? # Is That Wags? # Harry Hula # Musical Memory # Doctor Entertainment # Singing With Lachy # Quack, Quack! # Slow Motion Anthony # Lounge Room Symphony # Wiggly Yoga # A Musical Cake # The Glass Is Half Full # Simon Says # Sign The ABC! # Joannie Works with One Hammer # Doctor Anglais # Is That Simon? # Professor Simon's Musical Challenge # Captain's Experiment # Doctor Treble Clef # Captain and the Tomatoes # What's That Sound? # A Juicy Story Season 2 (2014-2015) # Captain's Lost Hornpipe # Emma's Ballet # Apples & Bananas # Emma's Bike Won't Work # Dressing Up in Style # Lachy's Rhyme Time # Simon's Brush With Fame # How Low Can You Go? # Anthony Forgets # Do the Hawk # Simon Can't Stop Yodelling # Cowboy Anthony # Simon's Sad Fruit Salad # Talking Cow # Sing Beaky Sing! # Little Sir Echo # Ahoy There, Lachy! # Emma's Reading Challenge # This Little Piggy # Beep! Beep! Buckle Up! # Anthony's Singing # King Simon # Wiggle Talk # Wiggle Picnic # Beaky Overeats # Zamel the Camel # Wags Has Lost His Wiggle # Miss Lucy Had a Ducky # A Mariachi Moment # Riding in the Big Red Car # The Laughing Doctor # Irish Dancing! # Emma, the Firefighter # Lachy's Orange Hair # Romp Bomp A Stomp # Whats Your Favourite Nursery Rhyme? # Detective Lachy # Emma's Bad Hair Day # Lachy Can't Sing # Say The Dance, Do The Dance # Emma's Missing Bow # Captain's Magic Buttons # Simon the Opera Singer # Dorothy's Baking # Lachy's Bunny Caller # Food, Trains And Animals # Princess Emma Of Wiggle House # Anthony Has Overeaten! # Hip Hop With Emma # Lachy's Bird Poem # I'll Tell Me Ma # Lachy's Pappadum Party Category:Shows Category:Treehouse TV Shows Category:The Wiggles TV Series Category:TV Show Category:Article stubs Category:Media